


Afraid

by the_ocean_burned



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Insecurities, Rare Pairings, White Day Gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6252595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ocean_burned/pseuds/the_ocean_burned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yahaba is cute Ennoshita is cute this is just cuteness really. Plus a little bonus angst because I can't not. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afraid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IronyPistol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronyPistol/gifts).



“My team is _so_ fucked.” Yahaba groaned, pressing his face into his pillow. Ennoshita laughed and sat beside him, rubbing his boyfriend’s back sympathetically.

“I here you there.” Yahaba just groaned again in response and rolled over so he could look at Ennoshita.

“I can’t _believe_ that I’m making Kindaichi captain. Am I being an idiot?” Yahaba asked, and Ennoshita knew from past experience that the question was serious. He shook his head and offered his boyfriend a gentle, reassuring smile.

“No, sweetheart, you’re not. At least, no more of an idiot that I’m being for making Hinata captain.”

Yahaba did laugh at that. To be fair, Hinata had matured quite a bit over the last year and a half. His energy remained, but he wasn’t quite as childish. Ennoshita figured it was his relationship with Tsukishima that had mellowed him out a little.

Ennoshita lay down beside Yahaba and pulled him close, pressing his face into Yahaba’s hair. Yahaba smiled and cuddled closer, drawing the blankets up over them. There was silence for a moment, and they just enjoyed each other’s presence.

After a few minutes, Yahaba sighed and pressed himself closer to Ennoshita. “Thanks for this. I’m sorry for being so unconfident.”

Ennoshita sighed and kissed the top of Yahaba’s head. They’d had the same conversation a million times over, but Ennoshita didn’t mind repeating himself. Around other people, Yahaba was strong and confident and cheerful. He was the same when he and Ennoshita were alone, but with an extra dose of self-deprecating humor and low self-esteem. It was a little sad to see him so self-conscious, but Ennoshita had sworn to himself a long time ago, even before they started dating, that he would see the day when Yahaba woke up and realized just how much of an amazing, beautiful person he was.

Today was not that day, but Ennoshita was fine with that.

“I’ve told you before that I don’t mind, love. You’re so, so strong and amazing at everything you do. You can make anyone calm down, no matter how upset they are. You’re a great volleyball player. You’re a huge inspiration for your team, and I’m sure that Kindaichi is nervous about taking over for you. You’re too sweet to deserve anything but love, and you’ve got such an outstanding personality that I was in love with you the moment I saw you. I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again, Shigeru. I love you, to the depths of hell and back again and forever. Okay? So don’t apologize for something that isn’t your fault and perfectly okay. Everyone had doubts, love, and you’re no exception. Neither am I. It’s okay to be upset or nervous or to doubt yourself. Everyone does.”

Yahaba had been slowly going red the entire time, and by the time Ennoshita was finished, he was the same color as a cherry tomato. He hid his face in Ennoshita’s shoulder with a tiny embarrassed sound, and Ennoshita laughed.

It was silent for a little while before Yahaba spoke again. “Thanks, Ennoshita. I needed that.”

Ennoshita smiled knowingly and pressed a sweet kiss to Yahaba’s mouth. “I know, love. I know.”

 


End file.
